pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Arthropod Facilities
The Secret Arthropod Facilities or S.A.F is a criminal organization that specializes in destruction and infinite domination, as it's name states the organization consists of arthropods, all of which have developed high-tech machines and intelligence, also present in the orgainzation are several orther arthropod related creatures. It was created for the survival of the world's arthropods. It is also the namesake for DT's S.A.F. Stories. Goal The members of the S.A.F have only one goal in mind; universal domination, taking control of just about everything in the universe, doing so will result in destroying highly evolved intelligent organisms and creating a utopian society, though this is only designed for their survival, not peace, as they do not like the idea of peace. To achieve this goal the S.A.F will gain control of the universal black macket, gaining a monopoly over all of the crime in the universe. Also, the S.A.F wish to destroy every other organization that exists so that leaks in their plans are prevented. To assist in achieving these steps to their ultimate goal, the S.A.F build brand-new bases in various areas and train many new recruits for their numbers. Their most effective method to do this however, is the fact that they constantly create new weapons of mass destruction of various kinds. Such weapons include the Swift Bot and the V.O.T.A virus. Other methods of experimentation also include inventing various cyborgs and new chemicals. to take over the universe, the S.A.F will engage in a massive war to do so. Agents and Divisions The S.A.F's agents are divided into their respective phylums as well as going futher down the taxomany and classification and each in turn is lead by a phylum leader, even though agents from other phylums work together on almost, if not all, missions, also present are animals related closely to arthropods, an example of this would be the case of Benedict, even though he is not an arthropod, he is still Flaming Centipede's second-in-command and she is an arthropod herself. Each of them has a powerful abilty that is either genetic, magical, or hi-tech, each of the phylums specialize in a certain area, though they are not limited to it they are as follows: The Insect phylum is lead by Yamata Chi Hornet, an Asian Giant Hornet who possesses a katana-shaped stinger, a horn she obtained from a Beetle demon that fires lighting bolts, and a giant high-tech sword that was built from two high tech blade arms that she obtained from Dark Green Mantis who was the previous phylum leader but Yamata Chi Hornet ate him and she became the new phylum leader. So far, the only known agents in this phylum are Cedar, three unknown dragonflies, an Unnamed mosquito, Sword, Bomber, C'ter, General Ka (Deceased), Ian, and his brother Sean, the most numerous number of agents. The Insect phylum specializes in field operations. The Arachind phylum is lead by Emporer Scorpion, an Emporer Scorpion who has had his venom modified to instantly kill the victim, his pinchers into giant crushing claws, and the abilty to create numerous smaller poisonous scorpions that can jump incredible distances, an abilty that he also possesses. The more siginificant members of this phylum are? Sheila? and? Ellen. The Arachind phylum specializes in inventing superweapons and other pieces of technology. The Myriapod phylum is lead by Flaming Centipede, a centipeed who possesses a venom so deadly she can shot fire from her teeth. So far, the only known agents in this phylum are an Unnamed millipede, Track and Attila. The Myriapod phylum specializes in biological studies, manufacturing the S.A.F's chemical and biological weapons. The Crustacean phylum's leader is Blue Chimera Crab, a Blue Crab who can merge animals at will, turning them into chimeras as a result, creating storms for powerful attacks, and shooting blasts of ice from the freeze cannon on his small pincher. So far, the only known agents in this phylum are Tele, an Unnamed Lobster, Dri, Cru, and Gri. The Crustacean phylum specializes in recon missions. Also, as stated above, there are also agents that, while not exactly arthropods, they are still related to arthropods and are thus a part of the orgainiztion, the only known agents to fall under this rule are Benedict, Serum, and Sug. These animals are placed into the phylums where they are the most closest to a specific phylum, also, there are several sub-groups within the organization, such as the Elite 19 and the Grammastola Gang, normally reserved for the more skilled and seasoned agents. The entire organization is led by King Horseshoe Crab , a Horseshoe crab who can change his size, and stand on two legs, his offensive abilities are the many powers in the massive shapeshifting spear he wields, and the ability to create a black sphere around him that he can release to turn everyone that is struck by it into a lifeless pile of bones. Technology and Equipment Despite being mere arthropods, the S.A.F have built technology far surpassing that of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, The Regurgitator and even Phineas and Ferb themselves. Most of this technology is designed to help S.A.F agents overcome their many weaknesses. Such technology includes many kinds of superweapons designed to cause immense destruction, no benevolent technology allowed. The S.A.F's technology is powered up by Ultidierian, a very powerful mineral. The many inventions of the S.A.F have multiple purposes and is unusual in the fact that it is enviromentally friendly, most likely to help them survive in a friendly habitat and reflecting the fact that they wish to create a world where they will not become extinct which normally results in S.A.F agents given destructive gadgets to assist them in their missions, even the smallest tool can destroy the enemy with ease. Also, all S.A.F agents are equipped with a vocal cord nanobot that enables them to speak not only the english language, but other languages all over the universe. The basic S.A.F tool, gear, and survival kit is as follows: 1. Teleporter Pad x3 2. Laser Pistol x2 3. Jetpack x1 4. Multi-use Plasma Cutter x2 5. Communicater + multi-use hologram x1 6. Water Purifier + drinking container x3 7. Adaption Pill (Lasts for 24 hours) x 20 per container 8. First Aid Kit (Comes with cell restorer, various antidotes to poisons, etc) x2 9. Food Ration Liquids container with liquids x15 10. Utility belt to hold it all (Comes with a device that compacts all equipment safely) x1 Besides these pieces of equipment S.A.F agents can also take various other tools for their tasks, as well as items required for specific tasks, such as flash drives and cameras. An example would be Benedict in The Rise of Legs when he took a robotic battle armor module to aid in his fight with Perry and then several pieces of armor and weapons to defend himself. For the complete list of S.A.F. tech, please see here. Enemies *'O.W.C.A - '''Easily the S.A.F.'s main adversary and headache. Despite having inside agents within the organization (Benedict and Serum for example, though their covers were blown), they are still considered the S.A.F.'s main enemy, mainly Perry the Platypus, who has been the only agent seen so far to personally combat S.A.F. agents, though Perry's success rate has more to do with luck nowadays, seeing as how he's had several close calls. Also, unlike the O.W.C.A.'s enemies, the S.A.F. have more of a success rate, for example, when Doofenshmirtz was fought, he was always defeated, however, despite suffering losses, many S.A.F. operations have either succeeded or partially succeeded. *'D. Ferb - Yet another major enemy of the S.A.F... Despite being created by them, D. Ferb rebelled against the S.A.F. as soon as he was created, and his manifestation was also unintentional to boot. The reason D. Ferb is such a probelm is because he possesses a great deal of abilities and continues to get stronger, meaning that when the time comes, D. Ferb could easily wipe out the S.A.F... As a result of this, Emperor Scorpion has placed a bounty on the normal Ferb in the hopes that attrition will wear D. Ferb out enough so that he can be disposed of. *Enigma - 'The main business rival of the S.A.F... Both organizations despise each other to no ends and for years have manipulated each other. Activity ''See also: Cut material from S.A.F. Stories Main Article; The Rise of Legs Main Article; Isculla Main Article;? Doof + S.A.F. = Chaos '' ''Main Article; Phyborg and Feronster Main Article; A Centi-Duelist Tournament (Minor appearence, the S.A.F. are not the main antagonists here) Main Article; P.F. Titanic Main Article; Ultimate Armaggeddon Main Article; Sinister Discovery Main Article; Fight to Survive Main Article; Despair '' ''Main Article; King of the Ferb '' ''Main Article; Crossing Fate '' ''Main Article; Meap Wars (Not the main antagonists) Operations Operation: al-Blackmail *'Assigned to: '''Benedict the Worm, several other agents *'Outcome: 'Success The S.A.F. were asked by several terrorist networks in the Middle East to arrange for the release of several prisoners belonging to their respective organizations. The S.A.F. did this by stealing classified data from several countries in the world. The data in America, however, was not easily obtained, Benedict the Worm had to defeat several O.W.C.A. agents before he could deliver his data. Afterwards, the O.W.C.A. attacked the hideout where Benedict and other S.A.F. agents were present. Though the O.W.C.A. managed to subdue them, the information that the S.A.F. had gathered allowed for not only the release of the terrorists, but also the captured agents. Operation: Sicko *'Assigned to: 'Benedict the Worm, Serum the Snail, Flaming Centipede, many other agents *'Outcome: 'Success The S.A.F. were asked by Samson Psychoe to transform a random female in Danville into a vile, perverted monster. The person whom was randomly chosen was Isabella, whom was turned into a vampire via Serum's Vampire Formula. However, as a result, Isabella went insane and nearly destroyed the Tri-State Area, though she was turned back to normal. However, the S.A.F. succeeded in their main objective and obtained the money from Samson, but leaked his involvement in the mission to the O.W.C.A. who quickly killed him afterwards. Operation: Dual Vengence *'Assigned to: 'Emperor Scorpion, Ellen, Serum the Snail, Sug, many other agents *'Outcome: 'Ongoing Operation: Destiny Mine *'Assigned to: 'Unknown, presumbly a very large number *'Outcome: 'Failure The S.A.F. discovered that there was a vein of ore containing various elements that would prove to be useful to their organization. Unfortunely, despite their best attempts, D. Ferb was able to destroy the S.A.F. agents with ease and the unleashing of the being known as Kaiser Bill destroyed the mine. Operation: Tartarus *'Assigned to: 'Unknown *'Outcome: '''Unknown Category:Fanon Works Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil! Category:S.A.F agents